


Six Zero

by androidkisser



Category: Drag-On Dragoon | Drakengard, Drakengard 3, NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, F/F, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 17:50:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11628741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androidkisser/pseuds/androidkisser
Summary: It was equal parts soothing and cathartic to trim a stem, or to tear off a stray petal. She had her reasons.





	Six Zero

**Author's Note:**

> A little AU distraction I wrote before I got burned out on too much serious story-writing. I tried my best with this one, because I think the idea of it is sooo lovely!
> 
> Please leave a comment if you have any feedback at all, positive or negative.  
> Thank you for the flower(s)!

As was usual, the short girl stood in the front row of the class, her vase empty, awaiting whatever floral surprise was in store for the group today. The main purpose of her visits had changed of late, but she still took an intense interest and pride in her work. Though initially, it had been for research, that was no longer the case. It was equal parts soothing and cathartic to trim a stem, or to tear off a stray petal. She had her reasons.

The teacher of the class walked – or rather, almost skipped – in, carrying bundles of plants wrapped in layers of white tissue. Ever fashion-conscious, her style was admittedly nothing bold, but it was more than pleasing to the eye. She wore a translucent white dress that clung only loosely to her form, on top of a cream crop-top, the latter of the two's outline only just barely showing through the former, along with white open-toe sandals and pink lily earrings, which happened to be a gift from that girl in the front row.

That gift hadn't been for a birthday, or for any sort of special occasion – unless the occasion was 'just because'.

 

“These were the closest things there are to it,” the short girl had said plainly, her white hair lightly fanning back and forth in the gentle spring breeze as she looked her in the eye. “Since you love it so much.”

“Aw, you know I do,” said the other girl, her long, blonde braids remaining unmoved by the winds, by contrast. She broke the gaze, as she looked down to focus on gently opening the delicate silver pin of the pearl-inlaid box, to reveal that pair of pale pink lilies, set into rose gold clasps.

The blonde girl gasped, her free hand moving to cover her mouth, as it hung open in a display of silent awe and surprise.

“They're beautiful,” she breathed, “and they really are just like it, too...”

And so she wore them with pride, day in, day out, understanding just how special she was to be _allowed_ to appreciate the flower that had taken root in the girl's eye.

 

To begin with, the compliments had been an unwelcome addition to what were otherwise stimulating and all-around pleasant conversations – sympathy, she had assumed. Some twisted kind of pity for her. When they didn't stop flowing despite her protests, however, her opinion had changed, against all of her expectations of herself. The words she would use to describe it, the way she'd tell her the petals brought out the colour in her pretty, pink 'good' eye, the tenderness in her voice as she told her that it wasn't anything to be ashamed of – this was before they had even _started_ to see each other, and it was one of many reasons to begin doing so, she concluded.

Of course, that hadn't been her _plan_. She wasn't the type to get attached, nor was she the type who _needed_ to be with someone – at least romantically. A string of recent one night stands, however, had left her wanting. There needed to be at least the faintest hint of a spark, in one way or another, for her to get anything out of it, but every one of those experiences had been lacking sorely in that area. A waste of both time and effort entirely, in all regards.

Yet standing in front of her, week after week, was a girl who was eager to engage in conversation with her on topics other than what got her going, or if she wanted another drink, or if she was good for it, and she did _nothing?_ It was madness, she thought, as she caught sight of a gentle smile shot straight at her. She would act on her most primal, carnal urges, but ignore something that made no logical sense to turn away from? If she was scared of being hurt, or more likely disappointed, she was scared of feeling _nothing_ even more than that.

“Look,” said the girl, who called herself Zero, “I'm no good at this – I don't usually – ugh, do you wanna see a movie sometime, or not?”

“I thought you'd never ask,” the girl, designation 6O, had replied.

 

**

 

The class passed by with little fanfare – the number of people turning up had dwindled, week on week, to the point where only four or five dedicated florists-in-training – not counting Zero herself – would show up and stay for the entire duration.

“I'm doing it for them, y'know?” said 6O, packing up her things into her shoulder bag. “I mean, it's kinda sad to see so many empty desks, but... ah, never mind, I'm just blabbering.”

“Yeah, you kinda are,” said Zero, helping to gather her things together. “If they don't wanna show, it's their loss. At least you know the ones that _do_ actually give a shit.”

It took a minute, but a smile slowly formed on 6O's face. “Yeah, you're right.”

“I know I am,” replied Zero, before gesturing at the bag. “Just bring that shit with you, it'll save time instead of going all the way back to yours.”

“Huh? Oh, right, I guess it's getting kinda late...”

“You do know I've never been ice skating before, right?”

“It'll be fine,” 6O said, nodding enthusiastically. “They have a smaller rink next to the main one for fresh starters to practice, so we can go there first, okay?”

That was another reason spending time with her wasn't a total crap-shoot, like time with almost anyone else was. She was _always_ introducing her to new things, bringing her to events, encouraging her to try anything and everything under the sun that might bring some variety to her otherwise decidedly boring life.

Zero simply nodded, brushing her hair behind her ears as she collected her own belongings. Her dress sense clashed painfully with 6O's – ripped jeans, a grey shirt that failed to cover more than a third of her stomach, and a short black leather jacket did not mesh at all well with what may as well have been the very essence of spring walking beside her, arm in arm.

Normally, she would have shied away from such flagrant displays of affection, or even gone so far as to show outright disdain and disgust towards whoever had attempted it. Though Zero wasn't as enthusiastic as her partner was towards the act, she had never pulled away. She was well aware that the android girl felt privileged to be with her, and though she had no need for validation, having nobody she deemed worthy to show her off was an offensive thought at best. 6O wasn't even aware of the girl's true nature, but yet she practically worshipped her as if she knew all along. That was endearing in itself, Zero thought.

She often wondered how the girl would react if she knew even a single snippet of the truth, but she had never asked. Whether that was down to lack of curiosity, or respecting her boundaries, Zero didn't much care, but she did feel as if she owed her a telling of at least some of the story. She had never shown much interest in the android girl's past either – it what was happening right now that was more important. If 6O asked, she'd tell.

“So, how's the job hunt coming along?” asked 6O softly. She knew that Zero had been looking, but she also never really pressed the issue. It was more just to make conversation than an attempt at chiding her.

“It's not,” came the reply. “You know nobody wants to hire me.”

“Aw, well you _did_ put quite a few curse words in your resume... I don't think that sits too well with middle management,” said 6O, half giggling. “Are you doing alright, though?”

“Money? Yeah, I...” Zero hesitated, not wishing to look weak in front of her, before realising that as always, she wouldn't care. 6O always saw her the same, no matter what, which confused her, and sometimes irritated her no end. She craved the appreciation, but she was always suspicious of appreciation and affection that seemingly came with no strings attached. She wanted to earn it, not have it handed to her on a plate. “Yeah, I'm doing fine. My sister helps out.”

“Oh wow, you have a sister? You never mentioned,” said 6O, gripping her arm a little tighter.

“Yeah, unfortunately,” murmured Zero. “Not just one, either, five of the little shits.”

“Aw, that's no way to talk about them!”

Zero genuinely laughed then, a low chuckle. “You wouldn't say that if you knew them. Although, some are worse than the others.”

“Well, at least they're willing to help you out, right?”

“Yeah, with _caveats_ ,” Zero replied, rolling her eyes. Being beholden to Five was probably the lesser of the evils presented to her, thinking about it. “Anyway, it's fine, forget about it.”

“If you say so, but if it ever gets too bad, you can always stay with me at my place.”

Pity? No, not pity. There was neither the telltale eyebrow-raising, voice lilting, nor the little hint of smugness, the aura of 'I'm-a-good-person', that usually went hand-in-hand with pity, and pervaded the entire sentiment. It was a genuine offer, she realised.

Quite why she seemed determined to find fault with the girl's every word and action, Zero wasn't sure; it was as if she were simply incredulous that after this length of time, not a single one of those words or actions had been out of place, or disagreeable. Surely _something_ had to go wrong sooner or later. That was how she assumed she was justifying it, at least.

“I'll keep it in mind,” Zero said, a little unsure of how to respond beyond that.

It wasn't as if she hadn't stayed in the other girl's apartment before – after six months, how could she not have? She, being what she was, had more than frequent needs, cravings and desires that 6O was only too happy to sate for her, no matter how often it was required. Even then, those experiences had left Zero unsure. Unsure of an act that was otherwise so inherently _safe_ to her. 6O had catered to her every whim and whisper, but there were no simpering, snivelling attempts at gaining her approval, or her confirmation that a good job had been done. She was just simply desperate to please her lover, in any way she desired. Perhaps it was because 6O _wasn't_ a miserable, piteous human, thought Zero. If she'd known that, she would have started seeking out androids sooner.

 

**

 

The ice rink was a little busier than 6O would have liked for Zero's first foray into the world of skating, but the smaller one was thankfully quieter, with only a handful of children and their parents clinging to the edges.

“It's cold,” said Zero, overstating the more-than-obvious.

“Well, lucky for you,” said 6O, unzipping her shoulder bag and digging around in it, “I brought you a sweater, just in case...”

“Don't you want – oh, right, the android thing,” said Zero, still getting used to the technicalities. “Thanks,” she offered, grudgingly.

“You _never_ wear enough,” sighed 6O. “Even when it was still winter, you were all 'no, I like my style, I'll freeze if I have to', and then not even two minutes into meeting you, you give me 'aw heck, it's cold, why is this happening to me'...”

“I don't think those were the exact words I used,” said Zero, with a little frown. “Must be nice to not give a _shit_ ,” she finished, emphasising the language that the other girl would never use.

“It really is,” said 6O, with a smug grin painted across her features. It was almost enough to make Zero want to find a way to extract one of those forbidden words from her mouth. Maybe later tonight, she thought.

“Once you've wiped that shit-eating grin off your face, you think maybe we can go get our skates? I dunno, find a changing room? Do something before it fucking closes up for the night? Just a thought?”

 

**

 

Zero's first tentative steps onto the ice were unsteady, as expected, and she soon found herself clinging to the railings as 6O followed behind her.

“So, the first thing you have to absolutely never do,” she said, taking a hold of Zero's wrists and holding her steady. “Never try to move like you're just walking, alright?”

“Isn't that exactly what you're doing?” asked Zero, looking down at their feet.

“Uh, well, I'm cheating,” said 6O, patting her thighs. “It's kinda easy when you have stabilisers, you know...”

“What a surprise,” scoffed Zero, who was – unsurprisingly – not actually surprised. “It's some fucking wonder you don't just shit money while you're at it.”

“ _Anyway_ ,” said 6O, smiling despite herself, “it's more in the ankle than anything else, okay? Push away sideways, and then just let it... kinda... flow?”

“You're making no sense, but sure, whatever,” said Zero, letting 6O pull her gently away from the railings. Cheating aside, she admired the grace with which she skated in reverse, effortlessly.

_Push away sideways? The fuck does that even mean?_

Zero made some vague attempts at whatever she thought 'pushing away sideways' meant, before her knees buckled beneath her, making 6O pull her upright again.

“Almost!” she said, excitedly. “You just have to let it come a bit more naturally, like you're swimming.”

“That's great, but I can't fucking swim,” stated Zero, flatly, before adding in an _actually_ surprised tone of voice, “wait, _you_ can swim?”

“Well... yeah, as long as it's not salt water, that stuff's _murder_ on my joints,” grinned 6O. “We're not as heavy as combat models, so it's nowhere near as bad as they have it. Okay, how about this –”

6O renewed her grip on Zero's wrists, before looking around at the area immediately behind her.

“So, how about we just get you used to how it feels to move on it? I'm just gonna pull you along behind me, so just keep your feet straight, alright? It's gonna be hard at first, but you can totally do it,” said the android girl, encouragingly.

Again, Zero searched her words for any trace of the patronising she was expecting to find, but came up with nothing, as-fucking-always. Again, she felt unsure. It was an alien feeling, but it wasn't altogether unpleasant, she decided.

She fought to keep her legs steady as 6O's pace quickened just a little; eventually, she started to piece together the little movements that kept her moving smoothly, and not the rough, jerky manner she had started out with.

“That's it, keep it up!” beamed 6O, pulling her around the corner, her face lighting up with pride as Zero kept her balance through the turn. “You're doing real good!”

Zero honestly couldn't have prevented the smile from materializing on her face if she had tried.

 

**

 

Although the main rink was decidedly busier, it wasn't as if the principles of the skating itself had changed. 'Stick to the outside, and hold my hand', 6O had said, and she did. Together they performed increasingly faster circuits around the rink, as Zero started to get a real handle on the intricacies.

“I _love_ this song,” said 6O, raising her voice to be heard above both it and the loud, echoing voices that never stopped, before beginning to sing along with the fast-paced vocals of what sounded like a mix of melodic rock and dance music being played over the huge overhead speakers.

“Yeah, I like it too,” Zero shouted back over the throng.

“Aren't you gonna sing with me?”

Zero turned her head away for a moment, before facing her again so she could be heard.

“Nah, singing's not my thing any more.”

“Any more?”

“Long story,” Zero replied. She couldn't hear it, but from the expression on her face, she was entirely sure that 6O was making some sort of a 'hmm' sound. Perhaps she thought that right now wasn't the best time, and if that was the case, Zero agreed.

 

Distracted, neither of them saw it coming – the child collided with Zero's lower half, hard, knocking her wildly off balance. 6O tried to hold her steady, but the sheer force with which the boy had connected with her thin leg had taken her by surprise as much as it had Zero, and she crumpled to the floor, sliding into the railings.

She turned angrily, preparing to scream at whoever or whatever had made such an idiot of her, before she saw the boy in a similar state to her, bawling his eyes out as his parents glided towards him. Zero sighed. As angry as she was, she wasn't about to make a tiny child's no doubt entirely ruined family outing even worse.

“Are you okay?! Zero, are you alright? Does it hurt?”

“It's just my ankle,” she said, choosing to mutter a few choice words under her breath instead. “I don't think it's broken, just a bit fucked.”

“Jeez, come on, let's get you out of those,” said 6O, her voice full of worry, as she pulled Zero up on to her feet. “Don't put pressure on it, okay? Please? Let me take care of this.”

Zero didn't argue for once, as she leaned on 6O's arm for support.

“I'm sorry, I should've been looking, I could've –”

“Shut up, dummy, it's not your fault,” said Zero, rolling her eyes again.

“But I – your jeans, they're all ruined, and your knee is grazed, and your ankle, and –”

“It'll be fine, okay? Less talking, more walking,” she replied, doing her best to dismiss the mounting anxiety she felt from the other girl. “Just get me out of these stupid things, and it'll be fine.”

 

**

 

Fortunately, and yet unfortunately, it appeared to be just a severe sprain, though since Zero had shown up wearing heeled boots, 6O decided it wasn't a good idea to have her try to walk home in those.

Much as Zero was loathe to hail a taxi for the sake of a few streets, it was that, or 6O would probably have suggested carrying her home, and that was a level of humiliation she wouldn't stand for.

“We really shouldn't have gone to the main rink today,” sighed the girl, in the back of the cab. “It was way soon.”

“Will you seriously stop with that? It was nobody's fault, not even the brat's,” replied Zero.

“I just wish I –”

“I said, _stop._ ”

Despite her tone of voice, Zero's hand fished around on the seat next to her, until it found 6O's, where it came to rest. In fact, it was exactly because of her tone of voice that she decided to do that.

“Seriously, I'm not that fucking fragile. You don't have to worry so much all the time.”

6O said nothing, another heavy exhale escaping her lips, but allowed her fingers to wrap around Zero's gently. Neither of them spoke during the brief journey from that point on, each lost in their own thoughts, and both more than a little apprehensive of saying the wrong thing.

As they pulled up to Zero's apartment complex, 6O turned to tell the driver to wait for a moment, prompting Zero to grab her arm from her resting position, leaning on a lamp post.

“Stay,” she said, simply. “You'll sit up and worry like an idiot all night if you go back to yours.”

6O nodded, not willing to argue with her. The driver pulled away after she handed him a few notes that probably amounted to far more than they should, leaving them both clad in darkness, save for the dim illumination from the ancient street lighting. She looked down sheepishly at Zero's socked foot, her other boot folded and stowed away safely in her bag, and bit back another sigh.

“C'mon,” Zero said quietly, her eyes threatening to roll back into her skull. “Elevator works, at least.”

 

**

 

Despite Zero's vague protests, 6O helped to undress her almost immediately and placed her on her bed, before preparing an ice pack to wrap around her ankle.

“I don't want it to swell up,” she said, tying a cloth around the joint tenderly to hold it in place.

Zero had no retort. It wasn't as if she was lying there willing it to bruise and swell out of spite.

“You're such an idiot,” was all she managed.

“Why? Because I care?”

“Well, yeah,” she muttered, as the girl crawled on top of the bed next to her, “and it's still fuck-hard to believe that you do, sometimes.”

“Jeez, what kinda people have _you_ been around?”

“Shit ones,” Zero replied, closing her good eye. “A whole lot of 'em.”

“I can tell,” whispered 6O. “Do you think I'm one of them?”

“Fuck no,” said Zero, turning to face her. “That's what the hard part is. I'm just not used to someone giving an actual shit about someone like me.”

“Mm,” 6O said in response.

“You know this 'me' is all there is, right? You're not gonna find more if you keep on digging.”

“Now who's being the idiot?” 6O said, playfully. “I know that, but don't you think being honest with yourself like that is a good trait in itself?”

Zero gave her a measured look. “Never thought about it that way.”

“I really like this too, you know,” she said, reaching up to gently brush her palm against the petals of the flower.

Zero recoiled a little out of instinct as she saw her hand coming close, but settled back down soon after.

“You like every flower, dummy...”

“I like this one the most.”

“You know it's a really, really bad thing, right?”

“Hm? You said it's keeping you alive, didn't you? How's that a bad thing?” asked 6O, very softly, very gently taking one of the petals between her thumb and index finger, delicately rubbing it, and smiling at her.

Zero would never smile for anything to do with that wretched thing, but the acceptance of something so vile, something so foul warmed her to the core, and she felt herself melting into the arms of the other girl. Truthfully, it had lain seemingly dormant for the past few years – it hadn't helped her if she broke a bone, sliced a finger open, or most recently, sprained an ankle – nor had it shown any signs of trying to push for further control over its host, or her sisters. Even so, it was still something to be wary of, at least from her perspective.

“It wasn't always there, you know,” she said, wondering if that would have made a difference or not.

“It's here now, isn't it?”

“I suppose.”

“And it's a part of you whether you like it or not, right?”

“I... suppose.”

“So if it's a part of you, it's something I'm gonna love, okay?”

_Love?_ “You... love me?”

“Did I really have to say it for you to realise?”

Well, that was a slap in the face. It was no small wonder that she could never locate a trace of ill will or manipulation, if that was how it was.

“How can you love someone like me?”

“It's pretty easy, actually,” said 6O, kissing her on the nose. “You make me feel safe, and warm, and we have a lot of fun, don't we?”

“I... yeah, we do,” said Zero, still reeling a little.

“Anyway, I'm just... I'm sorry I ruined today,” said 6O, though she didn't seem quite as distraught as earlier. “If I hadn't gotten so distracted with that stupid song...”

Zero closed her eye, weighing up the possibilities in her mind, before making up her mind shortly after. She wanted her to shut up, but only so she'd stop making herself feel worse.

“Do you remember me telling you earlier that I don't sing any more?”

“Yeah, you did, but that's got nothing to do with –”

“Will you shut up for just a single second?” Zero said, delivering the coarse words with a gentle, sweet tone for once. “Close your eyes.”

6O looked confused, almost bewildered, before shaking her head a little and obliging, her eyes coming to rest. Zero breathed in, then out, more than a little anxious. It had been a while, after all.

“Just relax,” she whispered, as she rested her chin on top of 6O's head.

It began softly; a barely audible sound, almost ethereal in its nature, before it rose in volume to something recognisable as a melody. She was humming to the girl, pleasing harmonies somehow managing to overlap each other, though there was only one voice.

The effect it had on the girl was immediately obvious – her muscles relaxed, and a little smile played at the corners of her lips. Both the melody teasing her ears, and the vibrations that came from being pressed tightly against Zero were easing her worries, brushing them tenderly away with what felt like feather light touches on the surface of her mind.

It was intoxicating, and she curled tighter against Zero, aching for more, aching to get closer to the source of the wonderful sound that sought to rid her of her every uncertainty and doubt.

“Mm...” murmured 6O, attempting to open her eyes for a second.

“Shh,” came the response, interrupting the refrain for a moment. “Don't try to fight it.”

The girl fell silent once more, allowing herself to give in to the overwhelming sensations enveloping every corner of her mind as the humming resumed, a few soft-spoken words weaving their way into the already familiar tune.

If she had been asked to describe the experience, she simply couldn't have – it was an unearthly pleasure, an exhilarating, breathtaking feeling that threatened to take her prisoner to a plateau of euphoria and never release her.

Zero continued on for some time, almost losing herself in the feelings she knew she was inflicting upon the girl, before she allowed herself to bring her chorus to a close, stroking the blonde hair in front of her.

“Better?” Zero murmured into 6O's ear, softly.

She seemed barely able to respond for a moment, before finally managing to choke out a response.

“Amazing,” she whispered. “How did...”

“I'm an Intoner,” replied Zero, simply.

“The stuff you put in printers?”

Zero laughed dryly. “No, that's toner.”

“What's... the thing you said, then?”

“Magic through song, basically,” she breathed.

“It's beautiful,” 6O replied, still trying to get her breath back. She hadn't even opened her eyes yet, either. “It really is.”

“It's not always used like that,” the white-haired girl said, a little sadly, her mind drifting.

“Thank you for sharing it with me,” 6O whispered, pushing herself as close as she could to the other girl, her heartbeat loud against her ear. “You're amazing, Zero...”

“That's not my name, y'know,” she murmured.

“It isn't?”

“You can call me Rose, if you'd like. Just between us, though. I don't need the shit jokes that'll come with it if everyone knows.”

“I'd love to call you such a pretty name, but... only if you stop calling me 'dummy',” came the teasing reply. “If you don't like it being a designation, why don't you just use 'Six' or something? Humans get nicknames all the time, right?”

_Fuck no,_ thought Zero, fighting back a laugh. One through Five was more than enough without adding another to the mix.

 


End file.
